Les yeux du coeur
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Oneshot: UA; ZoLu. Il faudra plus que trois cent soixante-cinq fois pour que je le comprenne, Zoro.


Rating : T — j'pourrais mettre K, mais j' veux pas :O Ooouh, rebelle, la fille, hein xD

Pairing : Zoro x Luffy — ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire ?

Warning : C'est du fluff, sans lemon, ni même de gros bezous yaoistiques… c'est juste du mignon tout plein :3 Oui, j'ai bien un cœur * larmes * Espèces de… méchants T_T

Disclaimer : Oh bon sang :/ Si One Piece serait à moi, ça serait un yaoi hentai }:)

Note : La foutue suite de L'enfer déformé est en cours d'écriture :/ Elle devrait arriver dans… quand j' l'aurais finie xD Ainsi que mes ones en préparation, qui arriveront quand ils arriveront x) Vous serez surpris d'apprendre que j' me suis inspirée d'un doujin de Yamato, traduit par Futarikiri, je crois. En faite, Luffy c'est la vielle dame, et Sanji… il est tombé dans l'eau }:)

Date : 09 Janvier 2011.

**Les yeux du cœur**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

_~ Love, Save The Empty — Erin McCarley~_

_~Flowers For A Ghost — Thriving Ivory~_

_~I See You — Leona Lewis~_

Les années passent sans qu'on les voie. En ce sens, tous les hommes sont aussi aveugles qu'une chauve-souris en plein jour. Et de plus, cette bête qu'est l'homme ne voit jamais que ce qu'il veut voir. Le reste lui reste inconnu. Caché dans l'ombre. Voilà la pensée de l'homme. Je ne le vois pas, ça n'existe pas. Presque comme une autruche se cachant la tête dans le sable en se disant que si elle ne voit pas le prédateur, il ne la voit pas non plus. Et les deux courent en voyant que ça ne disparait pas.

Luffy était assis sur un vieux mur de béton, les yeux rivés sur le sol, les pieds frappant doucement le mur sous lui. Il n'avait pas exactement l'air triste, mais plutôt pensif. Il cligna des yeux, le soleil se couchant doucement devant lui. L'air doux du lac arrivait à ses narines, et il entendait les vagues s'écraser tout doucement sur le rivage.

Deux bras musclés lui entourèrent la taille, et il lâcha un rire enfantin qui aurait attendri n'importe qui, avant de placer les mains sur les bras musclés, écoutant cette fois la respiration de l'autre dans son cou. Sentant la peau solide à la manière du cuir sous ses doigts, et le nez de l'autre juste derrière son oreille. « Zoro… » murmura-t-il, pour essayer de ne pas couvrir les sons de la nature. « Décris-moi tout. »

Zoro lui embrassa doucement sous l'oreille, le faisant rire à nouveau. Il se sentit lever les yeux vers la scène devant eux. Il l'entendait respirer doucement près de son oreille, et le sentait relaxé par l'habitude, mais jamais la lassitude. Luffy laissa ses mains se glisser dans celles du plus vieux, qui les serra doucement.

« Le ciel est teinté de rouge et de doré. Le soleil se couche derrière nous, et il disparait presque derrière la cime des plus hauts. L'eau devant nous est rosée, à cause du ciel. Tout semble teinté dans une couleur doré rougeoyant. Il y a des oiseaux qui s'en vont au Sud pour l'hiver. Tu les entends ? »

« Oui. Ils ressemblent à quoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant un peu plus contre l'homme musclé derrière lui.

« Ce sont des bernaches. Elle ont un long cou, une petite tête noire avec un bec triangulaire, et elles ont des plumes blanches juste avant leur bec. Elles volent en triangles, et parfois, elles se relaient pour que celle de tête se reposent. Mais bon, ce sont des oiseaux, alors, de vraies têtes de linottes qui se font prendre par les chasseurs, eh. »

Luffy se retourna subitement dans les bras de l'autre, et leva la tête vers l'autre qui lui tourna légèrement le visage, en le touchant à peine, comme de peur de le briser. Luffy sentit son aura changer pour devenir mélancolique. Luffy pencha légèrement la tête à gauche, presque imperceptiblement, sentant son visage s'affaisser à son tour.

« C'est pas grave, Luffy. Je t'aime. C'est pas grave, » le rassura-t-il doucement en lui flattant les cheveux, Luffy sentant son regard intense et vibrant d'amour scanner son visage. Sa main glissa sur sa joue, et Luffy plaça l'une de ses mains beaucoup plus délicate sur la sienne, une grande main de géant. « C'est pas grave. » Sa voix grave basse, vibrante finit par le rassurer.

« Dis-moi à quoi je ressemble. »

Zoro caressa encore une fois sa joue, avant d'obliger à sa requête, « Tu as un visage enfantin. Dans un sens, un peu féminin. Les traits délicats, de grands yeux sombres pétillants de vie et de malice. » Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, « Des lèvres douces, minces et qu'avec la moindre force, on pourrait déchirer. » Luffy se sentit s'approcher, poser son front contre le sien, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Luffy fermant les yeux. « Des cheveux noirs en batailles. Ils sont doux au toucher, et même si Nami ou quelqu'un les coiffe pour de grandes occasions, ils finissent par s'éparpiller à nouveau. »

Zoro posa une main derrière son cou, et l'embrassa doucement, avant de murmurer, « Me croirais-tu, si je te disais que tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontré ? À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, Luffy. Tu es formidable. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Luffy rit, passant les bras autour du cou du plus vieux, « Il me faudra plus que trois cent soixante-cinq fois pour le retenir, Zoro. » Le garçon nicha son visage dans le cou de l'autre, inspirant l'odeur musquée et salée de l'homme. « Dis-moi à quoi tu ressemble, maintenant… »

Son amant passa ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de continuer, choisissant les exactes mêmes mots que toutes les fois d'avant, « Je suis un grand jeune homme bronzé, et musclé. J'ai les yeux verts, et les cheveux verts aussi — courts, épais, et un peu hirsutes. J'ai l'air toujours un peu contrarié, avec les sourcils froncés, mais je suis bien moins méchant qu'il n'y parait. »

« Comme quand je t'ai rencontré, et que tu avais tué le chien du gamin qui voulait faire mal à une gamine, neh ? »

« Oui, comme ça. Ou comme quand j'ai sauvé Luffy de cet homme qui lui voulait du mal, eh ? » ajouta-t-il, en frottant son front contre le creux du cou du garçon.

« Décris-moi comment tu m'aimes. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu le sais bien, » refusa-t-il gentiment.

« Je ne vois rien, Zoro. Décris-moi, » demanda encore Luffy, serrant les mains derrière le cou de l'autre. « Je veux savoir… s'il te plait… »

Zoro refusa à nouveau, et soupira en entendant les supplications de Luffy. Il posa doucement une main sur le cœur du garçon, et prit la main fragile qui voulait enlever la sienne, et l'embrassa doucement. « Tu vois bien mieux que moi, Luffy. Ton cœur, voit plus loin. Il voit comment je t'aime, comment à chaque fois je te vois te dire que tu n'arriveras à rien en étant aveugle, mon cœur se craquèle. Ne sais-tu toujours pas à quel point tu es formidable ? »

La voix de Luffy trembla doucement lorsqu'il répondit, « Il faudra plus que trois cent soixante-cinq fois pour que je le comprenne, Zoro. »

—**Fin—**

:/ Okay, bon, c'est pas exactement triste, mais, ça va dans le topo. J'ai essayé d'être très poétique, et essayer de faire chialer des gens sans faire mourir personne. J'imagine que la fin de la cinquième saison de Supernatural m'a un peu dégouté de la mort des gens T_T Lucifer qui atomise mon p'tit Castiel… * pleure * Dean, ammène-le dans ton plumaaard ToT Ressucite-le avec tes coups de bassins, s'il te plaiiiiit~ ! Euhm, bon :/

Donnez-moi des avis :] Mais de vrais, hein :O Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Je sais que j'écris bien :/ Pas besoin de m' le rappeller xD Même si j'aime bien l'entendre, lol.


End file.
